musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Duke (album)
Duke is the tenth studio album by British rock group, Genesis. Recorded in October–December 1979, the album was released in March 1980 where it became the band's first record to reach No. 1 in the United Kingdom.[7] In the US, the album peaked at number 11 on the Billboard charts,[8] and received an RIAAcertification of platinum. Much like the preceding ...And Then There Were Three..., Duke presents a more mainstream sound while retaining a strong progressive influence. It was the final Genesis album to be produced by David Hentschel, who had produced all the Genesis albums since A Trick of the Tail in 1976. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duke_(album)# hide *1 Overview *2 Track listing *3 DVD *4 Original working titles *5 Remastered release **5.1 2007 SACD/CD/DVD release *6 Personnel *7 Tour **7.1 Setlist **7.2 Personnel *8 Charts *9 Certifications *10 References Overviewhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Duke_(album)&action=edit&section=1 edit The release of Duke followed solo albums by Genesis members Tony Banks (A Curious Feeling) and Mike Rutherford (Smallcreep's Day). In the interim, Phil Collins had taken an extended leave of absence to try to save his first marriage.[9] During this time he wrote a number of songs which would ultimately be included on his first solo album, Face Value, released in 1981. Banks and Rutherford chose two Collins songs, "Please Don't Ask" and "Misunderstanding", for inclusion on the album. The songs "Turn It On Again" became the band's second UK Top 10 hit, while "Misunderstanding" reached the Top 20 in the US Duke was initially to include a 30-minute suite of 'Behind The Lines/Duchess/Guide Vocal/Turn It On Again/Duke's Travels/Duke's End' that told a story of the fictional Albert. The band eventually separated these songs on Duke, partly to avoid comparisons to the band's other epics such as "Supper's Ready". However, Genesis did perform this suite live on the Duke Tour in 1980, with Collins introducing it as "The Story of Albert."[10] A digitally remastered version of Duke was released on CD in 1994 on Virgin in Europe and Atlantic in the US and Canada. The CD included the album's original booklet, artwork and lyrics. An SACD/DVD double disc set (including new 5.1 and stereo mixes) was released on 2 April 2007. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Duke_(album)&action=edit&section=2 edit "Open Door" is from the single "Duchess" while "Evidence of Autumn" is from the single "Misunderstanding". DVDhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Duke_(album)&action=edit&section=3 edit #"Turn It On Again" – 3:50 *Phil Collins would re-record "Behind the Lines" for his debut solo album Face Value (1981). *On their 2007 Turn It On Again: The Tour, Genesis opened with "Duke's Intro". This starts with "Behind the Lines" (almost to the tempo drop for the sung section) then segues into "Duke's End" (from the sustained guitar note and drum around the kit). As "Duke's End" dies away, the guitar riff intro of the next song, "Turn It On Again", begins. *On their 2007 Turn It On Again: The Tour, Genesis played the segue version of "Duke's Travels" as a transition in the medley of "In the Cage". The 2007 Version of the "In the Cage" Medley is: "In the Cage"/"The Cinema Show"/"Duke's Travels"/"Afterglow" Original working titleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Duke_(album)&action=edit&section=4 edit Below is a list of the original songs working title and finalised song title (in parentheses): *"The Duke" ("Behind the Lines")[citation needed] *"Bring Out Your Dead" ("Evidence of Autumn")[11] *"Jazz" ("Duke's Travels/Duke's End")[citation needed] Remastered releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Duke_(album)&action=edit&section=5 edit #Behind the Lines – 5.31 #Duchess – 6.37 #Guide Vocal – 1.21 #Man of Our Times – 5.35 #Misunderstanding – 3.16 #Heathaze – 5.00 #Turn It On Again – 3.52 #Alone Tonight – 3.58 #Cul-de-sac – 5.05 #Please Don't Ask – 4.02 #Duke's Travels – 8.41 #Duke's End – 2.10 2007 SACD/CD/DVD releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Duke_(album)&action=edit&section=6 edit A new version of Duke was released in the UK and Japan on 2 April 2007. It was released in the US and Canada as part of the Genesis 1976-1982 box set on 15 May 2007. This includes the entire album in remixed stereo, the entire album in surround sound, and related video tracks. *Disc 1, in the European and Japanese releases, is a hybrid SACD/CD. The stereo layer includes the remixed tracks, and the SACD layer is a multichannel surround sound remix.[12] *Disc 1, in the Canadian and US releases, is a standard CD, containing the stereo remixes. No SACD layer is included.[13] *Disc 2, in all releases, is a DVD-Video disk containing both audio and video tracks. This DVD includes three audio mixes of the album: DTS 5.1-channel surround sound, Dolby Digital 5.1-channel surround sound, and Dolby Digital stereo.[14] The DTS surround sound is a slightly compressed version of the surround sound on the SACD,[13] and the Dolby surround sound is of slightly inferior quality to the DTS.[15] *Disk 2 also includes the following video tracks: #Band interview about this album (2006). #Promotional videos: "Duchess", "Misunderstanding", "Turn It On Again". #Live at the Lyceum, London 1980. Songs include "Behind the Lines", "Duchess", "Guide Vocal", "In the Cage", "Afterglow", "Dance on a Volcano" and "Los Endos". #World Tour program, from 1980 tour (16-page gallery). Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Duke_(album)&action=edit&section=7 edit *Tony Banks – keyboards, 12 string guitar, background vocals *Phil Collins – drums, percussion, lead & backing vocals, drum machine *Mike Rutherford – guitars, bass guitar, bass pedals, background vocals ;Additional personnel *David Hentschel – background vocals ;Production *Recorded at Polar Studios, Stockholm Sweden Tourhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Duke_(album)&action=edit&section=8 edit Genesis toured in support of the Duke album between March and July 1980. The video of the tour was released as Genesis Live in London 1980 in 2007. The tour marked the debut of the "Cage" medley, which would be featured on every following tour in one form or another except for the 1992 We Can't Dance Tour and the 1998 tour with Ray Wilson. Setlisthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Duke_(album)&action=edit&section=9 edit #"Deep in the Motherlode"* #"Dancing with the Moonlit Knight" (intro only) #"The Carpet Crawlers" (dropped for US leg) #"Squonk" #"One for the Vine" #"Behind the Lines" / "Duchess" / "Guide Vocal" #"Turn It On Again" #"Duke's Travels"* / "Duke's End"* #"Say It's Alright Joe" (dropped at end of May 1980 and replaced by "Misunderstanding") #"The Lady Lies" #"Ripples" #"Misunderstanding" #"In the Cage" #"The Colony of Slippermen © The Raven" excerpt #"Afterglow" #"Follow You Follow Me"* #"Dance on a Volcano" #"Drum Duet" #"Los Endos" Encore: #"I Know What I Like (In Your Wardrobe)" #"Back in N.Y.C." (briefly opened shows on the UK leg and was part of the encore in New York in July 1980) #"The Knife" (performed occasionally in the UK leg) #"The Musical Box" (performed once in Philadelphia-16 June/80 & Toronto-24 June/80) #"Follow You Follow Me" was performed occasionally on the US leg. Tracks 6–8 comprise Duke's "Hidden Suite", performed on the tour. Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Duke_(album)&action=edit&section=10 edit *Phil Collins – lead vocals, drums, percussion *Tony Banks – keyboards, vocals *Mike Rutherford – electric six- and twelve-string guitars, bass guitar, bass pedals, vocals with *Daryl Stuermer – guitars, bass guitar*, bass pedals* *Chester Thompson – drums, percussion Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Duke_(album)&action=edit&section=11 edit Album Singles Certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Duke_(album)&action=edit&section=12 edit Category:1980 albums